Happy New Year
by Pyeknu
Summary: A fluff fic, a bit limish, written in response to a challenge posed by fan artist Brian Dinnigan.


"Do we _hafta _do this?"

"Oh, c'mon, Priss! It'll be loads of fun! Relax!"

"Besides, Sylvie'll be seeing the tape Sylia-san's making of this!"

"Yeah! She and who knows HOW many other hentais out there!"

"Including those people trying to learn who the Sabres are, Priss-san."

Silence.

"Well, if Sylia's so bothered about that, why ain't SHE here to help out?"

"She's refined."

"A little TOO refined."

"We have to work on that, minna."

"True."

A knock echoed from the dressing room door. "You ladies ready?" a man asked from outside.

"Hai!"

* * *

**_Happy New Year_**  
A VERY short, limey-flavoured fanfic by Pyeknu, based on an idea by Brian Dinnigan

_Bubblegum Crisis_, created by Suzuki Toshimichi , ARTMIC and Youmex

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the manmade mountain rising from what used to be called Shinjuku, a monomaniacal cackle echoed through the halls around one particular boardroom. "Soon . . . " the cackle melted into a deep voice. "Soon, we'll learn the truth about those women . . . "

In nearby rooms, the night shift of office ladies and junior executives shivered as that insane laughter rebounded through the halls. The more religious of them made warding signs to ensure that whatever dark kami was haunting the halls of the Tower didn't seek them out . . .

* * *

"Base, this is Prime. We've got the targets in sight."

"Acknowledged, Prime. Minna, are you ready?"

"Hai," five eager female voices chimed over the scrambled comm-link.

"Very well then. Prime, you dictate the battle."

"Acknowledged, Base."

"Minna, do you best!"

"Hai!"

With a flick of the finger, Sylia closed the transmitter, then relaxed in her chair. Gazing at the images on the monitor screens before her, the Sabres' leader tried not to laugh. As she sat in her private study, a pack of heavy construction boomers were suffering a creative "malfunction." Said malfunction was making them tear through an industrial park north of the Saint Regis Hotel, one now sparsely peopled thanks to the New Year's holiday. The space in said park was rented by several independent research firms engaged in cybernetic research projects whose ultimate application had been seen as a potential threat by certain black elements lurking in Megatokyo's darkest shadows. To ensure that potential didn't blossom into something that could become a true threat, a covert plan was launched.

Said covert plan wasn't covert enough.

Much to the Knight Sabres' benefit.

Sylia had been prepared to call in her primary team - Priss, Linna, Nene and Reika - to deal with the matter when Fargo contacted her. In a secret meeting not a day ago in some dingy drinking hole near the Fault, the team's fixer revealed that the whole mission was one giant false flag job set up by elements in Genom determined to learn the true identities of the Sabres regardless of cost.

Learning that, Sylia could only smirk at how sloppy the people in the Tower had become.

Oh, well . . .

Fortunately for her and her friends, there was a secondary team - Sylvie, Anri, Meg, Lou and Nam - to call on.

And while the 33-S members of the Sabres were busy putting out the fire north of the Saint Regis . . .!

A snicker escaped her as her fingers tapped controls to draw up a new image.

Well, at least SOME people would get to enjoy the evening . . .

* * *

"**_MINNA, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**"

The crowd roared with one voice as four grinning young women sauntered onto stage. Nene and Linna, both dressed in matching black thong bikinis, laughed as they drew ribbons from their tops, waving them around as they did an orbit of the small circular stage. Reika, she in an opaque pink tent-like dress, placed herself between her friends, blowing kisses into the darkness around them; the lights were doing an excellent job of obscuring all but those closest to the stage. Spotting a camera poised close to the stage, a smirking Priss, wearing a black leather halter top and hot pants, slinked down to her knees in front of it, allowing everyone to get a good view of her cleavage.

"Minna, what time is it?" Reika called out.

A pregnant pause answered her until a small bay of voices to her left began to chant, "Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven . . . "

By "ten," Priss had shifted away from the camera to a kneeling position, her thumb flecking open the latches holding her top down.

By "nine," Nene and Linna had jiggled their way out of their tops.

By "eight," Reika's dress had started to fall away from her breasts.

By "seven," Priss' halter was on the stage.

By "six," Nene and Linna were doing deep knee bends.

By "five," Priss' fingers were shoving her pants down below her knees.

By "four," Reika's dress had passed her hips.

By "three," Nene and Linna were back standing, their bikini bottoms wrapped around an ankle.

By "two," Priss had hopped out of her hot pants, she returning to slink before the camera by the stage.

By "one," Nene and Linna had kicked their bottoms away from their feet.

"ZERO!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the Sabres screamed as confetti began to shower the stage, camera flashes going off all around them . . .

* * *

"Happy New Year," Sylia said with a smile as the images of her friends' strip show danced before her eyes.

"Base, this is Prime."

She started on hearing Sylvie's voice, then reached over to flick on the transmitter. "Base. Go, Prime."

"All targets down. Returning to launch point."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Negative. Damage to our employers' properties is minimal. AD Police has the situation under control."

"Acknowledged. We'll see you girls soon."

"Hai!" five voices chimed.

* * *

An hour later . . .

"That was fun!"

Linna snickered. "You always enjoy it when you strip-tease in public, don't you?"

"And you don't?" Nene retorted as she and the others walked back into their dressing room.

"It was pretty enjoyable, wasn't it?" Reika breathed out as she sat down, reaching for a towel to dry herself.

Priss relaxed beside her. "You don't seem upset."

Reika gazed quizzically at her. "Why should I be upset?"

"Leon wasn't here."

A pout turned the lips of the young heiress of the Chang empire. "Hai, that's true! But at least . . . " The pout turned into a wicked smile as she winked conspiratorally at Priss. "I managed to ensure we got DVDs made of the show so I could make sure Leon-kun can see it!"

"Oh, poor Leon-chan!" Nene moaned. "Will he ever know peace?"

The others laughed, then Reika perked on hearing her cell-phone ring. Drawing it out, she called into it, "Chang."

"Message from your friend, Miss Reika," Kou's voice responded. "All went well."

"Thank you," Reika said with a nod before cutting the link.

Sensing the others staring at her, Reika gave them a thumbs-up and a wink. Priss, Nene and Linna nodded before turning to dress . . .

* * *

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"We have a report here concerning Nene Romanova."

"She wasn't at work this evening?"

"No, sir, she was off-shift. But . . . "

"But?"

"Look here, sir."

A moment later, a cry of frustration bellowed from deep within the Tower . . .

* * *

"Priss, would you PLEASE quit apologizing for what happened!"

"But Sylvie . . . "

"I said it was ALRIGHT." The lavender-haired 33-S gazed on her friend as both walked back to where their bikes were parked. After everyone got back together at Lady's 663, Priss and Sylvie had decided to drive out to Chō shi to watch the first sunrise of the new year. "People were trying to trace you and the others down, especially Nene. If all of you hadn't showed up elsewhere in public when those boomers went crazy, it would've made things a lot easier for those people to draw the connections between you and the Knight Sabres."

"Still . . . "

"It's okay, Priss!" Sylvie reached up to pinch her friend's nose, then held up a can of ice coffee. "Here."

Priss gazed on her friend for a moment, then smirked as she took the offered can. Before she could pop it open, a woman's voice from nearby squealed, "Leon-kun! Why are you being so stubbon! I only just wanted to see the sunrise!"

"R-re-Reika-san, I just got off-duty! I'm really tired!"

Surprised on hearing those familiar voices, Priss and Sylvie spun left to see Reika trying to yank Leon McNichol out of the singer's private limousine. Standing by the open door, a smirking Kou tried his best to keep from laughing at the sight of the hapless AD Police inspector experiencing the same thing ships often did when dealing with barnicles. As Reika finally yanked Leon clear of the limo and dragged him off towards the beach, Priss and Sylvie exchanged a knowing look before both spasmed with a chorus of giggles.

Popping the can of ice coffee can Sylvie had got her, Priss sat on her bike, her eyes turned eastward as the first sliver of the sun peeked above the calm waters of the Pacific. As that glowing ball began to rise, the singer felt a sense of contentment flow through her. Without thinking, she reached out with her arm to draw Sylvie closer. As a hush fell over the crowd nearby - even Reika and Leon were temporarily silenced by the sheer beauty of what was now happening before their eyes - Priss and her beloved friend relaxed their heads against the other's, enjoying their ice coffee as they revelled in the dawn and the bright new year it promised.

**_Fi_****_n_**


End file.
